hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Neon the Spelunker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hamtaro 2.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 01:13, December 13, 2013 (UTC) You got to ask.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 01:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Well that would be nice--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 01:30, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 01:52, December 14, 2013 (UTC) The background looks pretty good and I like the 1st one.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 03:07, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Before I make you a admin, I got to see if you can keep things organized.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 04:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Being a admin is a huge job. You 1st got to get use to the wiki before doing a job that big--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 04:31, December 14, 2013 (UTC) But don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine once you get the hang of it.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 05:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC) newlines why are you adding so many newlines to those page that you edit? did you even check using the preview? it got too many of them and look awfully and unnecessarily longAsl970 (talk) 04:29, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes I use the preview and I'm trying to make the pages more organized. No one wants a messed up page.Dreb607 02:28, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Background Heya there, I haven't been active much lately, but I noticed you posted a background on Hikaruyami-having fun*'s Talk Page, this one: I could work on creating a Template file to use it, but I wanted to ask, how is it supposed to be set up? Like, is the solid Orange the Page background? Are any of them used for Page Headers or other things? Or, should I just use my imagination and see what I come up with? tehkapi (talk / ) 11:28, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : i think he mean replace the nice clean light blue background we have now with that (might i say) fairly weird background Asl970 (talk) 15:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah what Asl said. Backgrounds can be a good attraction. Shows creativity. People here loves Hamtaro. So I made this background of the ham-hams coat patterns. I thought this could work out for everyone.Dreb607 16:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : While I like the idea, I'd like to point out that in designing web pages, it's a bad idea. I see what you're getting out, and I'll make a mockup to show you, but the problem with using that as a background is that it's too distracting. Backgrounds should be simple, they can be neat and fancy, but when somebody is constantly taking their attention away from the contents of the page, it's pointless. What I'd like to do is cut that into pieces and use each pattern as a different element on a page. Like, the background could be orange or darker blue, but then use the other ones for different things, like headers, section headers, etc. Take a look at http://slightlydamned.wikia.com/wiki/Kieri to see what I'm talking about. The MLP Wiki has a great example of a background that's not too simple, but not too distracting either. You can still focus on the content without being distracted. I'll make some mockups and show you some ideas of what can be done. Give me a few days, it'll work out! ;) tehkapi (talk / ) 02:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) All right, good luck and Happy New YearsDreb607 02:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC)